Image noise is random variation of brightness or color information in images, and may be caused by electronic noise (unwanted disturbance in an electrical signal) and/or low-light conditions in the field of view of a camera, among other possible causes. Noise is an undesirable by-product of image capture that obscures the desired information. Video captured by an image sensor, particularly video captured in low-light conditions, typically includes noise that degrades video quality. Video is typically compressed prior to being transmitted, such as when video is uploaded from a security camera to the cloud for storage or for further transmission to a client device (e.g., a smartphone). Compressing noisy video increases video-compression error-rates which degrades video quality and/or increases the bandwidth required to transmit the noisy video.